


just the way you are

by holdenreed



Category: Danny Edge - Fandom, Paul Zimmer
Genre: Gen, Kinda fluff, M/M, Thumb-sucking, Youtuber - Freeform, stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdenreed/pseuds/holdenreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sucks his thumb and Paul thinks it kinda cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the way you are

Danny was over at Paul's again annoyed that he had to share his room with two of his brothers. They were watching a movie together until about 2 in the morning. When Paul looked over at Danny he noticed that he had fallen asleep. With his left thumb tucked between his lips softly sucking and his koala bear clutched tightly in his right arm. Paul couldn't remember a time when Danny didn't have his koala to sleep with. Though he did remember the day Danny got braces and couldn't sleep for a week because they prevent him from sucking. Danny always got so embarrassed when he woke up sucking his thumb while in the presence of Paul. Whenever Paul went to Danny's house his brothers would always make fun of him for his childish ways. But Paul didn't really see a reason to make fun of him. He knew Danny was self-soothing and that his father had gotten him the koala before he left. 

The next morning Danny woke up to the sun shining though the windows and his thumb in his mouth. He quickly pulled his thumb out of his mouth remembering where he was. He looked over and noticed that Paul was scrolling through Twitter and watching a game show. Danny instantly felt like a little kid. Paul looked over at Danny and noticed his face was red and that Danny was staring at him. Paul always wondered why Danny didn't trust him enough to be comfortable around him. He didn't care if Danny sucked his thumb or slept with a stuffed koala. Paul liked him just the way he was.


End file.
